RADIOIMMUNOASSAY/BIOMARKERS CORE: Director-B. Wolf We propose to continue offering Biomarker and Radioimmunoassay services to our sizable local group of researchers. The assay service has proven essential for current research in the DERC/Penn Diabetes Center and it will also be an integral part of the future operation and development of the Center. Under the leadership of Drs. Bryan Wolf, Muredach Reilly and Heather Collins, the Core has evolved from a facility that used to be focused mainly on rat and human insulin, glucagon and C-peptide to a diverse, high-volume and cost-effective service. Over 50 different diabetes and endocrinology-related markers can be assayed. We believe that performing a large number of radioimmunoassays and ELISAs in a central core facility rather than in scattered locations throughout the University represents a significant overall savings in equipment and also provides results with better quality control. The increase in assays reflects the expansion of diabetes research into the areas of inflammation and obesity and the increased interest in metabolism by the Penn scientific community. Parallel to this increase in assays, the Core has also experienced more investigators using its services (25 Pis in 2001 versus 37 Pis in 2005). We utilize a charge-back system to recover the cost of the assays and our charges vary from $1 to $8 per sample, which are among the lowest of all DERC/DRTCs. The vision for the Radioimmunoassay/Biomarkers Core over the next cycle includes (1) consolidation of existing services, (2) delivery of new services to existing and new investigators, (3) development of informatic infrastructure for efficient delivery of service, and (4) to proactively engage in outreach to the PENN research community to enhance efficiency, cost-sharing and increase users of Biomarker Core services.